


Mystrade: let's go out tonight

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [111]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mycroft is worried, greg got into a fight, greg has a black eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I can’t believe it.”“Mycroft.”“Let’s go out tonight. It will be fun. Christmas cheer and all that.” Mycroft’s voice was full of sarcasm as he said it, walking a step or two in front of Greg. Tiny snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky but Greg couldn’t really appreciate it as he walked behind Mycroft. His friend was still murmuring under his breath, his umbrella swinging next to him.“Mycroft,” Greg grumbled, pulling all kinds of faces when the pain seemed to intensify with every step he took.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Mystrade: let's go out tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in December of 2019 and the prompt came from SoPrompt on Tumblr.

“I can’t believe it.” 

“Mycroft.”

“ **Let’s go out tonight** . It will be fun. Christmas cheer and all that.” Mycroft’s voice was full of sarcasm as he said it, walking a step or two in front of Greg. Tiny snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky but Greg couldn’t really appreciate it as he walked behind Mycroft. His friend was still murmuring under his breath, his umbrella swinging next to him. 

“ _ Mycroft _ .” Greg grumbled, pulling all kinds of faces when the pain seemed to intensify with every step he took. His foot got caught on a loose cobblestone but before he added more injuries to his body, Mycroft appeared and steadied him. His friend’s expression stayed annoyingly blank as Greg straightened up, nodding his head in thanks. 

“That was how you sold the night to me, Gregory. I’m simply stating facts.” Mycroft responded, his voice having that hint of fake boredom that drove Greg crazy. He gave a sharp look in answer, zipping up his coat further when Mycroft released him. Mycroft’s eyes went over Greg’s face and Greg felt it run through his whole body. At least this didn’t feel like a nagging pain coming from his bruised jaw and black eye but the feeling was just as dangerous and Greg walked around Mycroft, heading to his dorm room. 

“I know what I said, Myc. Can I just go home now?” Greg said loud enough for Mycroft to hear but he didn’t look behind him. Either Mycroft would follow him or he wouldn’t and Greg wasn’t sure if he really cared at this point. His jaw was throbbing, the skin around his eye swollen and his whole body still felt on edge from the fight. He’d known fighting with Sebastian Moran was a stupid idea even before he’d thrown the first punch. Sebastian was on the heavier side sure, but he packed a mean right and it had hit Greg full-on, causing him to see stars for a moment, his knees turning to jelly and if it hadn’t been for Cormoran, he’d dropped straight to the floor. Still, Greg didn’t really regret it. He’d heard the man talking to Mycroft at the party and it had made his skin crawl. Something about the way he looked at Mycroft, how close he stood to him and it had put his whole being on high alert. Then, when Sebastian had poked Mycroft’s shoulder repeatedly harder, his voice getting louder as he spilled out hateful words, Greg had lost all sense of self-preservation and stepped in the middle of it. 

He doubted he would ever forget the look on Mycroft’s face right before he turned to face Moran. Fear and a flash of awe all in a few seconds. 

“Fine. Let’s get you home before you start another fight.” Mycroft said, walking alongside Greg. The snowflakes had added in numbers and Mycroft opened up his umbrella, sheltering them both. It was a small gesture but it thawed some of Greg’s heart, risking a side glance at his friend. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m the one who should be asking  _ you  _ that question, Gregory.” Mycroft replied, keeping his eyes in front of him but hooking an arm around Greg’s as they walked to his building.

“You have a very peculiar understanding of fun, Gregory.” Mycroft suddenly whispered, supporting Greg as they made their way up the stairs to Greg’s room. Greg hummed, his muscles starting to ache as they finally reached his front door. He grunted when he reached for his keys inside his pockets, the open knuckles reminding him of the one punch he’d been able to give Moran. He secretly hoped he’d broken the bastard’s nose. 

“Let me.” Mycroft hovered his hand above Greg’s pocket, only going in to take the keys when Greg nodded. The second Greg sat down on the sofa, his whole body gave up and it started to hurt all over. He groaned, tenderly touching his eye and holding his jaw. He heard Mycroft rummage around the place and he jolted when he felt a hand on his knee. 

“Your eye doesn’t seem too bad.” Mycroft said, having set down on the coffee table and delicately touching Greg’s right eye socket, leaning closer to look into Greg’s eyes. “I don’t see any white or colored parts so that’s good. We do need to put some ice on it. Reduce some of the swelling. I’ll see what I can find.” Mycroft stood up, heading to the kitchen and Greg let out a breath. Having Mycroft take care of him like this was doing a whole lot to his body and Greg breathed in and out again, trying to focus on the more important stuff. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the sofa, and massaged his temples. All the adrenaline had faded and now his head felt heavy. 

“I found this.” Mycroft’s voice pulled Greg out of his thoughts, taking the ice pack with a small thank you. “Don’t press it on your eye, just the area around it.” Mycroft’s cold fingers brushed Greg’s as he shifted the pack into the right spot. Greg let out a sigh of relief, letting his head rest on the edge of the sofa. 

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Greg asked after Mycroft had checked his jaw, making sure it wasn’t broken but just bruised. Greg removed the pack from his eye, the coldness having numbed the spot just enough for Greg to feel less miserable. Mycroft shrugged a shoulder, going back to the bathroom and coming out with a strip of painkillers. 

“I read a lot. Here,” Mycroft gave Greg a pill and a glass of water. “ One every 4 hours can’t hurt. Just don’t go over that.” 

“Thanks.” Greg swallowed the pill with a large gulp of water, handing it back to Mycroft who placed it on the table. 

“We should probably look at that too.” Mycroft gestured at Greg’s hands and Greg bit his lip as he moved his hands, his knuckles feeling too tight for his own skin. He sighed, getting up slowly to follow Mycroft to the bathroom. It stung when the lukewarm water touched the bruised skin but it soon felt nice, washing away the blood. Mycroft took his hands, squinting his eyes as he looked at Greg’s knuckles. There was a frown on his forehead from concentration and Greg wanted to smooth it out with his finger. 

“If the swelling increases over the next few days you need to go see a doctor. Promise me you’ll do that. Don’t act tough.” Mycroft looked up into Greg’s eyes and Greg nodded, his face feeling too warm. He pulled his hands out from Mycroft’s hold, turning to face the mirror and cursing when he saw himself. 

“Urg, that’s perfect.” 

“I don’t know, it has a certain attractiveness to it.” Mycroft replied, a twinkle in his eyes when Greg turned around and flipped him off. 

“I need to sit down.” Greg muttered, feeling Mycroft’s hand at the small of his back when he made his way to the sofa again. He let out a relieved sigh, taking the ice pack and holding it up. 

“I’ll put it back in the freezer. Do you want some tea?” 

“Ta. Wouldn’t say no to that.” Greg stifled a yawn, watching Mycroft as he headed to the kitchen. 

He startled because of Mycroft’s voice, blinking his eyes a few times to focus again. Mycroft was sitting next to him, having taken off his shoes, offering Greg a steaming cup of tea. 

“Just you tonight?” Mycroft asked, looking around the room before focusing on Greg again. Greg sipped his tea, cursing when he burned his tongue. Mycroft shook his head fondly and Greg rolled his eyes, gingerly placing the cup on the table. Who knew such small movements could cause so much discomfort. Greg glanced down at his knuckles, the skin red and swollen. 

“I could wet a cloth and use that to reduce some of the swelling.” Mycroft said, already halfway up but Greg shook his head, taking Mycroft’s hand and pulling him back down. “You need to look after yourself, Gregory. Sebastian-”

“Is an arse and I’d do it again.” Greg finished, lifting up his head in defiance. He really didn’t care that Moran came from a wealthy family, a family that donated a large sum of money every year to keep up their lovely, but fake, image of good people. Greg knew guys like Moran, had grown up with a couple of them and all the money in the world couldn’t hide what mean and snobbish bastards they were. 

“You’re an idiot, Lestrade.” Mycroft whispered, but there was a hint of a smile on his mouth when he said it. Greg patted Mycroft’s knee, smiling. 

“I’d do it again. No one messes with my friends.” 

Mycroft didn’t respond, just stared into Greg’s eyes for a while and Greg swallowed, suddenly very aware of how close Mycroft was and how tired he looked. He squeezed Mycroft’s knee, leaning forward a bit. 

“Thank you. For taking care of me.” 

“Thank you for doing the same.” Mycroft said, his voice soft and a tad fragile. Greg smiled in return, placing his hand on Mycroft's cheek and his heart swelled when Mycroft’ closed his eyes, leaning into the touch for a few seconds. 

“I should head home.” Mycroft spoke up, Greg dropping his hand and reaching for his cup. He drank the rest of it in one big gulp, following Mycroft’s gaze outside. The snow was falling down in big, fluffy flakes and Greg got up, walking towards the window to look outside. Seeing the layer of snow on the road and the parked cars made him smile. There was something about snow that made Greg feel like a kid again. Going outside to make a snowman and have snow fights with the rest of the children on his street. He was already secretly hoping for a white Christmas. 

“You could stay here.” Greg said, turning to face Mycroft. “John is out of town for Christmas so it would be just you and me for tonight.” 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Greg’s cheeks turned into an oven. “I didn’t mean- I mean- just- because of the snow and well, I have room so.” 

“Gregory.” Mycroft interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder and Greg breathed out, nerves fighting in his stomach. “I’d love to stay.” 

Greg looked up, his heart flying away when Mycroft smiled, the smile reaching his eyes and lighting up the whole room. Before Greg could say anything, Mycroft leaned forward, pressing his lips on Greg. Greg only needed a moment to snap out of it, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's waist and deepening the kiss. 

“No one has ever come to my defense like that before.” Mycroft said against Greg’s lips when they needed air. Mycroft caressed Greg’s hair, placing a kiss on Greg’s uninjured side. 

“So, this is my reward?” Greg asked, pressing a kiss on Mycroft's lips, pushing his body a tad closer so Mycroft felt what an effect it had on him. Mycroft closed his eyes, letting out a soft hum as he returned the kiss, teasingly biting Greg’s bottom lip. 

“See it as an early Christmas present.” 

“Mycroft.” Greg whispered, heat flowing through his body as he saw the mischievous look in Mycroft’s eyes. 

“Bedroom?” Mycroft asked in Greg’s ear, nibbling the earlobe, and Greg’s knees turned weak for the second time that night. 

“Yes. God,  _ yes _ .” 


End file.
